HIEIOC
by shensikathleen
Summary: Ok so this is a story about Hiei tis completly random and yeah well ok... not very good at this kind of stuff r&r is you want but do not, and I repet, DO NOT Flame... if you dont like it with in teh forst two lines then dont bother reading it .
1. Chapter 1

22Demon Lullaby22

Demon Lullaby

H/OC

**Bio**

**Name**- Taiso

**Age**- 16 human (616 demon)

**Heigh**t- 5"

**Weight**- 105

**Looks**- Long silver hair with blue eyes and pale skin. Small light weight frame with lean muscle; basically she is lean with almost perfect curves( she doesn't think so she thinks she's skinny and to bonny)

**Personality**- Spontaneous and some times accused of being crazy. Its no that she talks crazy; she just has crazy ideas and is often seen sitting alone at the lunch table her head buried in some book about crazy made up fairytales.

**Family**- none

**Friends**- Anyone willing to become her friend is often a friend to the very end even if they betray her, she will always be there for them should they seek her consolation.

**Schoo**l- Misagi High

**Likes**- Hiei Jagaonshi, school bad boy and #1 on all girls list to get into there for the fact that he has never dated anyone before. But it is not this reason why she likes him; he was the first person to ever stick up for her in elementary school.

**Loves**- NO ONE!! Although accused of loving Hiei's best friend Suichi, she actually only sees him as a friend and actual friend and as the person who introduced her to Hiei.

**Hates**- All others besides Hiei and Suichi (and other friends who don't really consider her a friend)

**Demon Type**- unknown; has something to do with fire and water.


	2. HieiOC Chapter 1

22Demon Lullaby22

Demon Lullaby

H/OC

Chapter 1

School Trip Horrors

"Mrs. Tonaki please pay attention and put that book down!" yelled Mrs. Ramon, the history teacher. Her beady black eyes, crazy out of control rats nest of hair, bulging cheeks and thin lips made her look like a cross between a chicken and a toad frog thing. Taiso giggled and closed the book setting it down nosily on her desk. The teacher's face turned red as she turned back to the slide show she was giving about some stupid Egyptian mummy person named Tut… _tut tut Mr. tut! They put him so sleep in a stone hut, Mr. tut tut, to sleep in a mummy hut! _Taiso giggled at her own creativity causing many people to cast odd looks at her.

Her two friends, Suichi Minamino, a tall young man with long red hair and green eyes that made most girl swoon over him, and Hiei Jagaonshi, a short boy, only a few inches taller then she was with tall black hair with a star burst and red eyes, caste her looks that said 'are you ok?' and 'baka onna'… yep it was a normal day, but even better! They where all going on a field trip next period! To some place called Higerashi shrine… she didn't know what that was but it meant no more Mr. Tut tut or Mrs. Chicken-frog either.

Taiso spent the rest of the day naming people after animals; Missy and pixy toad; Brady the beagle; and so on. When she got to Suichi, she couldn't think of an animal so she asked him his favorite one.

"… I'm partial to the silver fox. What about you Hiei?"

"Hn…"

"Ok fine! You shall be a porky pined dragon!" said Taiso loudly.

"SHH! MRS. TONAKI BE SILENT!" said Mrs. Chicken-frog. Taiso covered her mouth with wide eyes and looked around to the front to see a very red faced chicken frog thing and busted out laughing. Every one in the room either glared at her, stifled their own laughter or gave her looks that clearly said they thought she was nuts. Suichi smiled sheepishly and Hiei twitched before punching her in the back of the head.

"Hn, baka onna…" he said to Taiso's dizzy form on the floor. Then the bell rang and Hiei grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room to their next class Suichi following behind leaving a shocked class with a few fits of laughter breaking through the silence.

"WHY aren't I being carried like a PRINCESS? Show the respect I deserve!" Taiso chimed from her spot on the floor watching as students walked by giving her odd looks once again.

"Silence onna. I could have just left you in there with Mrs. Ramon, so be thankful I thought to grab your useless carcass." he said with a slight glare. Taiso growled and pulled her self up licking his hand. Hiei recoiled and shook his finger's trying to send the offending saliva flying.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!! FREEDOM!" she yelled standing and pumping her right fist into the air.

"Um Taiso, we're in the class room do try not to cause another seen."

"Roger that captain!" she said with a solute to Suichi as she took her seat at the back of the class. Suichi and Hiei joined her and awaited the teacher's arrival. Students filed in over time, the room soon full except for two seats in front of them. Yuskie and the baka must be skipping class again. They seem to do this a lot. Taiso stared at the door waiting for the teacher when her view was obscured by the bear midriff that was Missy Lang.

School slut and head cheerleader, she was the kind of person that Taiso would kill if given the chance. Her long platinum blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head, her blue eyes dulled by two pounds of mascara, eye liner, and bright blue eye shadow, her slightly tanned skin turned pink and fleshy by the amount of blush smeared over her cheek bones, and the bright red lip stick made her lips look to big and fake.

Her spaghetti strap shirt that stopped just above her midriff; clinging to her bony body as if trying to keep it together; her small beast' barely holding up the shirt, and her to short short's hugging her flat little ass. Yes this was a normal day for Taiso. First History with the science experimental chicken frog and now her slut ohmmeter was going off.

Taiso glared up at her, her own blue eyes challenging Missy to any thing she could dish out. No one knew it, but Taiso was no push over. In the third grade she made some kid go to the hospital just by punching him in the gut.

"Hi Suichi, Hiei, _Taiso_." She said sneering in Taiso's direction. Taiso glared harder up at her, her hands clenching and unclenching under the desk.

"Hn…"

"Hello Missy, may we help you?" Suichi said politely. Hiei was glaring at her as well; 'that onna had tired one to many times to get into my pants…' is what he had told Taiso last night over the phone.

"Actually I wanted to know if you two wanted to sit with me in the back of the buss. That's the best place to sit, the bumps are really fun." she said leaning forward into Hiei's bubble. How did Taiso know she had entered said bubble? Well Hiei has this invisible bubble around him and if you get with in the bubble, with out his permission, his left eye brow starts twitching in an annoyed fashion. Well his left brow was going crazy. Taiso smirked and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled the words 'Slut be gone' on it before licking it and stamping it on Missy's forehead.

"SLUT BE GONE!!" she yelled and held her fingers together to form a cross as if to ward off any evil spirits that might fly from Missy' body at any moment. Missy turned bright red with anger and embarrassment, her blue eyes glaring daggers at Taiso.

"Taiso, you little whore! What was that for?!" she yelled crossing her arms over her nonexistent chest.

"Repelling a slut from Hiei's bubble " she said with a truthful smile on her face. The class had all turned by this point and most where now laughing much to Missy' embarrassment. Suichi was chuckling in his normal manner; his teeth sinking into his thumb to keep the full blown laughter inside; even Hiei was smirking, witch made it even better for Taiso. Missy huffed and stormed back over to her seat crumpling up the paper into a small ball and throwing it away.

"Hn, baka slut…" Hiei said with a smirk just as the teacher came in. He saw the giggling class, an angry Missy and the very strange sight of the three in the back all smiling to some existent, Taiso looking rather triumphant. _So Missy finally got what was coming to her…_he thought with a chuckle.

"Alright every one calm down and let me take roll call-"

"Mr. Tanya, Taiso called me a slut!" said Missy in a winy vice.

"Well are you?"

"What?!"

"Are you a slut?"  
"NO!"

"Then don't worry about it and Taiso if-

"If you can't say anything nice, don't say nothing at all, yes _dad,_" said Taiso in a playful way. Mr. Tanya nodded and smiled at her before starting roll call. Once finished, he split the students into groups of three. Taiso was with Hiei and some guy named Gary, while Suichi was with Mr. Tanya and Missy. Taiso was kind of upset that he wasn't with them but got over it once Hiei said they could all still sit together on the buss ride over. So they all followed Mr. Tanya out and to the busses. The three friends all took the seats at the back of the buss much to Missy's displeasure. She sent them a dirty look over the back of her seat.

"Sorry to steal your favorite seat Missy, but this time I get the bumps!" said Taiso. Missy glared at her again and turned back to her posy of cheerleading friends. Suichi chuckled, and many other students who had heard the whole conversation in the class room laughed. The ride was long, longer then they thought it would be. Taiso fell asleep on Hiei's shoulder who had fallen asleep on the window and Suichi sat there reading a book he had brought with him knowing about the long ride (smart guy).

After what seemed like 5 hours the buss started slowing down, waking Hiei up instantly. Looking around at first trying to decipher where he was, he noticed extra weight on his right shoulder. Looking over he came face to face with a silver head of hair. Taiso was still sleeping although the buss had now come to a complete stop. Suichi was listening to Mr. Tanya talk at the front of the buss, leaving Hiei alone with Taiso.

He examined her face; thick eye lashes free of the clumps of mascara curved against the soft skin of her cheek bone, her naturally rosy lips slightly parted in her sleep, and a pink tint was over her pale flawless skin. Her silver hair was pulled over her left shoulder pooling at the end in her lap, two strips of bangs framing her face softly. Hiei could feel the others getting up to leave and gently touched her shoulder shaking her slightly.

"Onna, we're here, get up." he said in his calm deep voice. Taiso steered slightly and sat up her eyes still closed muttering something about purple kangaroos and their running shoes, and rubbed her eyes while yawning. Still groggy she got up and got off the buss Hiei following behind her slightly. Once they where off the buss they joined their other teammate, Gary, and waited for further instructions.

"Ok today we are going to have a scavenger hunt. Here is your list of things you must find in order to complete the hunt and get an A+ on this project." he said passing out slips of paper to each team member.

**Acorn**

**Petrified wood**

**Demon ward**

**Stone from bottom of Bone Eaters Well**

**Oak leaf**

**One blue gill fish**

**One crawdad**

**A Comb of Hunny**

**One Cicada Shell**

**One Snake skin**

"All these items must be found and recorded in your notebooks. You are to record where you found them and what they look like as well as what the area looks like." said Mr. Tanya with a smile. Most looked excited Taiso and Suichi being two of them, while others, like Hiei, seemed kind of reproached about this whole thing.

Taiso looked over at her two team mates, one with an annoyed look on his face and the other with a strange look that Taiso had never seen on a persons face before; Gary was looking at her strangely, making her feel vulnerable and weak.

"Onna, are you coming or not?" Hiei said from behind her breaking her starring contest with Gary.

"Oh, Hai!" she said turning and heading towards Hiei's retreating form. A hand reached out and grabbed the back of her lose t-shirt pulling her back against a firm body that was many times taller then she was.

"…RAPE!!" she screamed and jabbed the other person in the ribs and running off to follow Hiei who glared over her shoulder at Gary who was clutching his stomach.

"Ok first on the list is acorn… why an acorn?"

"Hn, search me…"

"Does that include a frisking?"

"…what?'

NOOTHING!" she yelled and jumped onto his back Hiei used to this looping his arms under her legs to keep her on. "On ward steed!" she said and pointed forward down the path.

"Hn, don't make me drop you…" he said with a twitch.

"Do not threaten me steed now on ward!" she said poking his hair with a stick. He growled lightly and trudged forward Gary following far behind them.

Two hours later they had over half the items on the list; Taiso had abandoned Hiei's back and was now playing a stream a few yards form the buss Hiei sitting in a tree just above the seen and Gary sitting a few feet from the waters edge. Taiso splashed the water up towards Hiei who glared down at her and went back to staring at nothing.

"Aw, come on Hiei! Have a little fun!" she whined and folded her arms over her chest with a pout. Hiei looked down but quickly averted his eyes; her pout face always made him do the stupidest of things. Gary looked over and smirked.

"I'll play with yaw." he said with a smile. Taiso looked over at him and smiled before glaring up at Hiei.

"At least some one will have some fun." she said and stuck out her tongue at Hiei who just glared down at her then at Gary. Gary just smiled and waved sheepishly before Taiso was in front of him.

"So what we gonna do?!"

"We're gonna play hide and seek and you can be it; count to 30." he said and stood starting to walk away into the deeper parts of the woods. She nodded and closed her eyes while counting in her head.

_1-2-3-4-6-no-5-yes-6-7-8…23-24-25-26-27-28-29-ummmmm-------30!_ "Ready or not here I come!" she yelled and took off in the direction Gary had gone.

_Hn maybe this guy wouldn't be to bad to have around;_ _he keeps her occupied…_ Hiei thought while rolling his eyes; he settled into the tree branch to take a short cat nap.

Taiso walked deeper and deeper into the forest; she stopped every once in a while to look behind trees and undergrowth trying to find Gary she sat at the bottom of a tree and sighed. _This game is difficult… where did he go?_ she thought.

Suddenly she felt her self being watched and looked up; her scream was muffled by a clawed hand of what looked like a rotting corpse and she was dragged up the tree. She swatted at what she guessed was its face causing it to roar loudly its long dripping fangs showing them selves just before then implanted themselves into her neck.

Hiei's eye's shot open at the sound of a loud roar that echoed through the trees.

"I assume you heard that Hiei?" said Suichi who had seemed to appear from no where. Hiei nodded and jumped down next to him as Suichi handed him a Katana.

"Where's Taiso?"

"She's some where in the forest."

"Then we should find her before what ever made that noise does." Suichi said and took off into the forest Hiei right beside him soon passing him up and seemingly disappearing from sight. Suichi ran for what seemed like for ever following Taiso's scent Hiei flitting into and out of view every few seconds; a scream tore through the air slicing fear into Suichi's heart like a razor blade.

"TAISO!" he yelled; he could hear Hiei say something above him and then his presence disappeared all together and Suichi picked up his pace trying to catch up to Hiei. They came to a clearing and looked on as Taiso went flying through the trees landing in a heap on the ground. Suichi ran over to her and turned her on her back recoiling at what he saw; a large bite mark covered over half her neck and gashes where all along her body.

He heard a loud roar and looked over seeing Hiei decapitate a very large and ugly demon then proceeded to slice him into tiny pieces.

"Hiei… I think you got him…" Taiso said with a slight chuckle surprising Suichi; how could she still joke around in her condition? She should be screaming her head off or even dead by now.

"Hn baka onna…" Hiei said with a smirk and walked over and started evaluating her wounds. She had a large chunk missing form her shoulder and a few shallow gashes along her body.

"She needs medical attention and she should probably see Koenma to have her memory erased…"

"WHAT?! Why do I have to go see the baby?!" she said in a very a loud raspy voice; coughs racked her body blood spurting all over the front of her shirt.

"Shut up baka; you'll kill your self with talking." Hiei snapped rolling her onto her side to keep her from drowning in her own blood.

"Heh, right, sorry, my bad." she said sheepishly before finally going unconscious. Hiei sighed and picked her up like a child one arm under her bottom and the other up and across the surface of her back her head coming to rest on his shoulder the injured side facing toward the sky her arms and legs hanging limply at her sides. Suichi watched as Hiei turned and started walking deeper into the woods and followed saving all questions for later.

A few minutes latter they stopped in a more secluded part of the forest and Suichi pulled a compact out of his pocket and opened it; then he started talking into it and a voice answered back.

"Hello Boton, we need a portal."

"Oh of course - here you go " she said and blue swirling vortex appeared before them and they stepped through landing in a large round room; a desk sat at the other end its large swivel chair sitting behind it the back facing them.

"Koenma, we have Taiso…" Suichi said and motioned over to the motionless girl in Hiei's arms; the chair swiveled around the occupant coming into view. Koenma sat there his binky in his mouth and his small toddler body looking even smaller in the massive chair and office.

"Well its about ti- what the hell did you do to her?!" he yelled out suddenly his voice shaking as he looked at the bleeding form that was Taiso.

"Hiei you better have good reason for thi-"

"Hn…" Hiei said with a glare towards Koenma.

"Koenma, it was not Hiei who did this to her; she was attacked by a death being in the forest surrounding the Higerashi shrine," Suichi said in defense of his friend. "I don't think Hiei could hurt Taiso if he tried." he said ignoring the glare from Hiei.

"Very well; Hiei take her to the hospital wing to get patched up then come strait back here." said Koenma with a sigh. Hiei nodded and left the room leaving Suichi and Koenma alone.

"Koenma; you did tell Hiei why we wanted her here didn't you?"

"I thought it best if you explain it to him; he seems to take your words into consideration over others and he listens to you."

"Hm, I see." Suichi said and they both fell silent. Soon Hiei returned the room and looked at the both of them before closing the door and walking to stand next to Suichi.

"Fox why was it needed for her to come here? These doctors can't be trusted…" he said mumbling the last part to him self. Suichi smiled but it soon fell.

"Well Koenma, why was it needed for Taiso to be here? What could you possibly want with a human?" Suichi said.

"I thought I told you to tell him Kurama." Koenma said with an angry glare towards Suichi. Suichi, or Kurama, smiled and looked away form him

"Sorry it seemed to slip my mind."

"Tell me what fox?"

"Well Hiei, sense Kurama seemed unable to do so, I will tell you; Taiso is a very unique human; she was made my spirit world in order to be used in a series of experiments to analysis the human race."

"…What?"

"We are going to test her to-"

"I heard you the first time."

"Then why-"

"hn…"

"I think Hiei means, what do you want to that for and why Taiso?"

"Oh well why didn't he just say so; well to put it simply we gave her a little boost form some demon DNA to help her heal quicker and be able to with stand wounds and not die as quickly as a normal human-"

"Hn; you made sure she wouldn't die during your little test's."

"Yes well they are very dangerous and we cant have a human death on our hands; this will lead to the discovery of how to deal with human disease and weaponry; with her body healing like a demon's we can perform multiple experiments on one person-"

"So you are going to infect her with these diseases and then try to figure out how to cure them? What if she dies from the disease before she gets the cure?" Kurama said with a stern look. Koenma just sat there and stared at his desk for a few seconds. He looked up with a sad look covering his face.

"…Then we call in subject #2 and continue with the experiment."

"Hn, so your going to let her die?!"

"Koenma there must be something else you can do-"

"I'm sorry Kurama but there is not; this is why we are looking into these diseases now; if demons contract them it could lead to death but if we have the medicine to treat it then that means more lives saved; we may even let them out into the human world at a reduced dosage. This could help should a human disease break out in spirit world."

"Hn…" Hiei said a walked towards the door.

"Hiei where are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

"Tell Taiso I say get well soon."

"Hn…" he said and left the room with one last glare at Koenma. Koenma gulped and rubbed his temples.

"For your sake Koenma, you better hope Taiso survives your experiment; I afraid Hiei has taken a liking to her and will protect her at any cost."

"And why do you say that?"

"… You should have been watching your television at the shrine; I've never seen Hiei be that brutal sense before we joined the team, not even in the Dark Tournament or the Demon World Tournament; he will kill you should any harm come to her under your hand." Kurama said and walked out of the room leaving Koenma to think on his words.

He walked down the many hall ways until he came to the hospital ward and looked into the windows on the doors before stepping in. Nurses walked from room to room checking on patients as Kurama walked down the hall checking name plates until he found Taiso and opened the door just a crack stopping when he heard voices.

"Why did you go so far out into the woods? What-"

"I know, I know, you told me not to wonder far when we where at the spring; me sorry; that demon was pretty cool though; it was all 'gawk I'm gonna suck out your blood'" she said and raised her hand in a clawed manner and stuck it in Hiei's hair ruffling it lightly with a giggle. Hiei sighed and smirked before shaking his head tossing her hand out making her giggle again. Kurama smiled lightly and left; he would visit some other time.

_Koenma, you better not take her from him…_ he thought as he left the ward and disappeared down the dark hall way.


	3. HieiOC Chapter 2

22Demon Lullaby22

Demon Lullaby

H/OC

Chapter 2

It has been two days sense the attack at the shrine and the nurse was in Taiso's room checking her vitals when Koenma and Kurama walked into the room the nurse leaving to give them all some privacy.

"Hey Suichi- who's that your little brother; sense when did your mom have a kid?"

"Please call me Kurama and this is-"

"I am Koenma ruler of Spirit world and you would do good to remember that I am your superior!" Koenma ranted his face red with anger and annoyance.

"Hn, silence your self baby before I do it for you." said a voice from the door way. Koenma gulped slightly as Hiei walked calmly by him and over to the window seat closest to the bed.

"Well Taiso sense Hiei is here now we can start with the debriefing; you are a special human made in the bowls of Spirit world to be used in experiments to diagnose and cure many human diseases that can be devastating to demons-"

"WHAT?!"

"Please let me finish; you where made to be able to survive these diseases and so you will not die at any time; testing starts in three months time that should be enough time to get used to living here."

"Hold up there Tiny Tim! Who said I wanted to be experimented on?"

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter Taiso-Chan."

"Not you to Su-Kurama! You agree with him on this?!"

"Not entirely but it was already decided before I stated working for Koenma; I had no part in this scheme of his and nor do I find any joy in helping him with it." he said with a mild glare at the toddler prince who glared right back. Taiso glared at him too and went to stand up; her legs wobbled slightly as she watched over to the toddler and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt bringing him up to eye level.

"What makes you think you can toy with people's lives?! I am not an experiment and I refuse to be experimented on!" she said; her legs gave way then her body tumbling towards the floor; Hiei caught her just before she hit the ground her small form leaning on him for support.

"Do you understand toddler; bring one needle to me and I'll kill you." She said before fainting; Hiei glared at Koenma and picked her up taking her back over to the bed. He tucked her in pulling the blankets up to her chin before turning on Koenma. With one last glare he jumped back onto the window sill his crimson eyes watched Koenma's and Kurama's reflections as they exited the room.

_Koenma you better know what your doing for you sake…_ Kurama said with one last look at the hospital room.

Another day passed and Taiso was released from the hospital ward with instructions to clean her wounds every 24 hours and change bandages every 4-6 hours. She and Hiei walked down the hall and out of the ward taking a left and walking down some random halls.

"Hiei-Kun where are we going?"

"Koenma had informed me that you will be staying here with Kurama and the rest of us; your room is next to mine, Kurama's is across from yours as are the other twos rooms."

"oh ok " she said locking arms with him and looking around at the many doors they where passing along with portraits of past rulers and their queens.

"Who are the other two any ways?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"Ok."

They walked in silence taking turns when needed and going through door ways at random to turn up in another hall way or a room of doors where they would choose a door and go through into another hall way.

"What's with all the halls and doors?"

"Its incase any one should break in and steel from the vault they would get lost in the many halls and door ways forced to stay in there until some one comes and arrests them."

"How often do they clean out the rooms?"

"Every 10 years…"

"…ewe..."

"Hn."

They made it another door this one slightly different then the others; it was taller and wider with carving along the surface of a dragon a fox a human and one type of Yokai that Taiso couldn't place. Hiei placed his hand over the dragon witch jerked under his touch and went in a circle around the other three creatures before settling under his hand again the door swinging open and allowing them in. Hiei walked in as if nothing strange had happened with Taiso following behind while studying the door looking for the magnet that had moved the dragon witch snapped at her when she tried to touch it making the other three growled as well except for the strange looking yokai who growled and snapped at the other creatures who then fell silent and allowed her to pass fully. She hurried and caught up with Hiei who glanced at her before continuing down the hall where their where 5 doors. Two where on one side one bearing a dragon carving and that same strange yokai; on the other side where three other doors the one in the center held a fox while the other two had a human carved into their surfaces.

"Onna, this one is your room." Hiei said breaking her from her trance. She looked to where he was pointing seeing the door with the strange yokai on it; the yokai hissed at his finger and snapped its jaws at him revealing sharp fangs.

"Umm, Hiei; what kind of Yokai is that?"

"It's a cat yokai."

"Oh, ok…" she said; she went to open the door with the handle but it wouldn't budge.

"Ummm…"

"Put you hand over the carving and give it a mental command." Hiei said as he placed a hand on his own door witch was right next to hers. She did as instructed and suddenly a warmth filled her every being.

'_Hello there Taiso; what do you wish of me?'_

'_Ummmmm; I need to enter my room so; open the door please…'_

'_as you wish…'_ the warmth suddenly left and the door swung open revealing a large bed room. The walls where dark red: matching Hiei's eyes; while the curtains where black and slightly see through. The bed was a large 4 poster bed with black sheets and dark red and black pillows and the ceiling was black with a 3D solar system painted on it. There where two other doors on the opposite side of the room. Walking over she opened the one on the left and found it to be a closet; opening the other she found a dark red and black bath room that matched the bed room. Walking out of the bath room she notices another door she had mistaken for a window that led to a balcony.

She walked out onto the balcony and found that another door on the left into another room that was mostly black; Hiei must share this balcony with her; the view was magnificent; a huge clearing with a large lake filled most of the scenery the weeping willows around the lake giving it a secluded look; a few yards from the lake there was a large forest that went on all the way to the horizon and even further. She looked down to see how fare they where from the ground and was delighted to find that there was a flower garden almost as big as a foot ball field bellow their balcony; this place was perfect.

"Hn, so I take it that you like it." Hiei stated more then asked as he came to stand next to her.

"Its beautiful out here; I can only imagine what a sun set would look like if this is what it looks like during the day."

"Hn…"

"What do you mean 'hn'? Are you telling me you've never watched the sun set from up here?"

"After over 500 years of nothing to do but watch sun sets you've seen them all…"

"…O.o… how old did you say you where?"

"Hn I'm not old, you're- never mind."

"What? I'm actually what?"

"Hn…"

"Fine don't say any thing, I'm gonna go explore… where's every one else any ways?"

"Kurama is in his room and the two idiots are some where in the living quarters just down the hall and to your left."

"Ok " she said and turned to walk away when Hiei grabbed her hand pulling her back against his chest; she could feel his warm breath on her ear as he spoke.

"I have only two rules;1) Do not enter the forest for any reason unless I am with you; 2) don't leave the garden unless either me or the fox is with you; 3) don't get lost in the halls, under stood; if you do get lost just contact me-"

"How will I-"

"Just open your mind and continue to think of my name, I will find you by that."

"Hai _master_ Hiei." she said sarcastically

"And don't get your self killed; you've been getting closer and closer each time."

"Hey I don't almost die that much."

"Unless you count that buss last week and the week before that the trip to the zoo for science class and before that-"

"Alright, alright I promise not to get killed; unless it's mutilation by tooth picks!"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Hn, be careful and remember if you-"

"Get lost call, yes dad I know I know."

"Hn…" he said before nuzzling her cheek and disappearing leaving he there on the balcony.

Taiso was nervous; she was walking down the hall towards where Hiei said the living quarters where; who where her other two team mates? What where they like; where they really idiots or was that just Hiei being Hiei like normal calling every one besides her and Kurama stupid; she ceased in her thoughts when she came to a fork in the rode.

_Hiei said to take a left but…_

_Hn, go left baka onna._

_Hiei?_

_Hn_

_COOL!! But get out of my head you creep ass!_

_Hn, go left the right has nothing to do with you…_

_Alright, alright father!_ She said with an exasperated sigh. How did he always know when she was about to do something stupid? She took the left path and walked for what seemed like 5 minutes before she started to hear voices and what sounded like a video game.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Aw Yurameshi stop screaming like that you keep freaking me out and making me lose!"

"Hey shit happens get over it Kuwabara."

_Oh god have mercy on my poor soul; not these two._ She thought while entering a door way to see Yuskie and Kuwabara sitting on a black leather coutch with a PS3 and the really old Mortal Combat game showing on the screen.

"What the hell are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?' she said catching their attention.

"Hey Taiso, so Kurama finally got you here; what the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing just a wound form a demon of some sort; what are you-"

"OH Taiso my love, it is so good to see you." Kuwabara said while grabbing her hand and rubbing it against his cheek; Taiso twitched and then brought her other hand down onto his face sending him across the room.

"Stupid pedophile!" she screamed holding her molested hand to her chest.

"Who's a pedophile?" came the voice of Kurama from behind her.

"Kuwabara decided to great Taiso in the normal fashion and Taiso sent him flying, HA!" Yuskie said and doubled over laughing. Kuwabara still sat dumbfounded on the floor his legs propped up on the wall and a big bump forming on the back of his head and a red hand print on his cheek.

"Ah well I'd ay he deserved it for always greeting females in such a way. I take it Hiei already explained every thing to you Taiso and that you have found your room to be to your liking."

"Yes it is very beautiful and the view is excellent."

"View what view?" Yuskie said confused.

"I have a balcony in my room that over looks a lake and a flower garden."

"What? Wait till I see Koenma I'll-"

"You'll what Yuskie?" said Koenma as he appeared behind Yuskie with a small pop. Yuskie jumped nearly ten feet in the air then turned to glare at Koenma.

"Binky breath haven't I told you not to do that! And what's with Taiso having a balcony all to her self while we three have to share one?"

"She shares hers with Hiei, now are you done complaining?"

"Humph, I guess so; what do you want any ways."

"I came here with a mission for you Kurama and Kuwabara-"

"Hey what about the shrimp?"

"Hn, what about me?" Hiei said showing up on the window sill form nowhere.

"CRIPS! What is wrong with you people today just showing up out of no where!"

"Yuskie stop yelling! Now you three are to go on a mission to the human world to round up some rouge demon; Hiei will be staying here to keep watch on Taiso while you are gone-"

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Because baka, you're a pedophile…"

…

…

…

"HA! HIEI CALLED KUWABARA A PEDOPHILE!" Taiso exclaimed before joining Yuskie on the ground in laughter. Kuwabara turned bright red and threw a punch at Hiei who flitted out of the way and took a spot next to Taiso's laughing form a triumphant smirk on his face.

"EVERY ONE SHUT UP! Now you three go; Boton!" Koenma yelled. Once again their was a pop behind Yuskie and a girl with bubble gum pink eyes and bright blue hair landed on his shoulder scaring the living daylights out of him

"GOID DAMN IT WHATS WRONG WITH-" he started before him Kuwabara ;who was still red in the face; and Kurama disappeared through a swirling vortex.

"Well that was entertaining; Hiei calm Taiso down and then you may go back to what you where doing; I need a scotch…" he said the last part barley over a whisper before he disappeared with a pop. Hiei waited for Taiso to calm down and stand up.

"Wow Hiei, I have trained you well in the ways of random people…"

"Hn…"

"ok well I'm gonna take a nap, g'night" she said and walked back down the hall to the right and into her room flopping down on the bed instantly letting sleep over come her.

_Taiso opened her eyes and looked around; she was lying in what appeared to be a field her long silver hair spread beneath her like a silken sheet. Sitting up her blue eyes scanned the area around her until they fell on a single tree; a weeping willow taller then any building she had seen before its long branches creating a make-shift cave that blocked out the suns raise._

_She stood and walked towards the tree, its leaves rippling handsomely in the wind as if beckoning her to their master. She stepped beneath the branches and saw some one sitting at the base of the tree; their figure was shadowed out and blurry._

_Suddenly the landscape became black and baron the person had vanished and the tree dead; its leaves stripped from his branches leaving it bear allowing the sun's heat to burn her skin painfully. She groaned in pain and fell to her knees as they gave way from the immense pain. Then just as the heat and pain had come, it vanished: bringing instead icy cold winds and snow. She looked around shivering at the landscape once again. The ground was cold and snow covered and in the center of the clearing she would see a small garden; it seemed to at one point have been growing flowers, all dead now due to the snow; all except one plant._

_A whit rose bush stood out in the center, its flowers bloomed fully the tips stained blood red. Taiso had never seen such a beautiful flower and walked towards it her hands tracing the blooms softly._

_The sound of crunching snow came into her ears; turning she saw the same shadowed figure walking towards the rose bush. They did not look in her direction nor did they even seem to notice that some one was there at all. They took a bloom off the bush rubbing the oft petals against their skin as if it reminded them of something then started walking over to the dead weeping willow tree, its branches still baron of leaves; still baron of life. But something was different about the tree now; at the base sat a solitary cross that had been carved skillfully into the trunk. The person started at the cross for what seemed like for ever before kissing the rose and laying it across the snow at the bottom of the cross and then they disappeared as did the rest of the landscape drawing Taiso back into the dark abyss that was sleep._

Taiso woke with a start as her door was nearly knocked over once again by the over exited detective.

"Come on Taiso we have to go to school!"

"Fuck school and their communism I'm sleeping in damn it!"

"Hn, get up lazzy baka onna."

"Good morning to you too Hiei- what are you doing in my room; better yet hoe did you get into my room?"

"Hn…"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight…" she said and then pulled the covers over her head and dozing off again. Yes it was a normal Monday morning at the Yurameshi team bead and breakfast wake up call hour; 6:30 in the morning; and as always Taiso refused to get out of bed until it was 7 and then she would have half and hour to shower and change and get her 2 hours worth of homework done before they got transported to the ally a few blocks from the school to go and attend this high school where the boys where supposed to be looking for a demon that is in hiding… yep normal day.

Well the next thing Taiso knew Hiei was dragging her out of bed and into the shower turning on the cold water. Of course she chased after him and he got away and now, being to awake to fall back to sleep; Taiso got ready for 'school'.

"Alright every one its time for school!" Boton said in a cheery voice. Hiei glared at her as did Yuskie and Kuwabara while Taiso joined in her madness and Kurama seemingly blocked them out.

"So Boton what does this person look like?"

"Well _he_ has short brown hair and brown eyes, but one of his eyes has a brown birth mark on it right over the pupil making that one look solid brown with no pupil ."

"Ummmmm, sounds creepy "

"Yep and it looks it too, I saw a picture of him in his file he looks rather scary to me…"

They entered the school and instantly Kurama and Hiei where swarmed with fan girls. Taiso snickered at their distressed looks and then jumped onto Hiei's back.

"Oh look I'm on Hiei-Kun's back, faint." she said in a teasing voice. Hiei growled at her and tried to buck her off all the way down the hall the others following behind each laughing in their respective ways; Boton giggling Kurama chuckling while biting his thumb Yuskie laughing his ass off and Kuwabara complaining about not having fan girls… this would be an interesting mission indeed.

"Mrs. Taiso will you please pay attention." said the Spanish teacher Mr. Salidino. Taiso giggled and nodded her arms falling bellow the desk just as a piece of paper was passed into her open hand by the person behind her. She looked back slightly seeing a boy with brown hair and brown eyes who was smiling at her and then shrugged before opening the note.

_Meet me out side the school at 3 I have something I need to show you; its really cool and I think you'll like it._

She nodded subconsciously and answered back with an _ok_ and passed it back under the desk and it was set. They didn't talk at all during the day and Hiei was constantly pestering her all day about what was in the note but she wouldn't bugg; this was one thing she didn't feel like sharing with Hiei for some reason and at 2:50 she left the library and went towards the front of the school.

"Where's she going?"

"To meet with some boy that was in our first block; they where passing a note in class and all I could get out of her is that they were meeting at 3:00…"

"Wow Hiei you must be upset about this if you said that much on the matter."

"Hn, you fool do you even comprehend what I said; for we know that could be the very person we've been looking for."

"So, if he's in hiding why would he come out for her?"

"Because eh hunts human females you buffoon."

"So then why are we just standing here?!"

"Because you wont shut up and let the fox come up with a plan."

"Why do we need a plan?!"

"Because baka if we just run in there shouting her name then he'll know he can use her as a hostage you imbecile.

"Hiei calm down. Now I agree with Yuskie; the only way to actually get her back and capture him is to, dare I say it, attack with every thing we have; take him by surprise." Kurama interrupted. Hiei growled but didn't object any farther as the other three rushed out of the room; Hiei stood there for a few seconds before fitting off to join the others.

"So what did you wanna show me, Juno?" Taiso said from her spot a few feet from the door.

"I wanted to show you what you've been looking for…" he said his eyes gleaming with some strange light. Taiso suddenly felt a chill ran down her spine and instantly regretted not telling Hiei what was going on; but it was to late now.

"Now why don't you come away from the door, wouldn't want to cause an unneeded accident now do we?" he said suddenly just in front of her. Hewent to grab her arm but she pulled back and kicked him hard in the groin sending him to his knees.

"Creep as pedophile!" she screamed.

"Heh what is it with you and pedophiles?" Yuskie said from behind her. She turned and smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know it's a fun word ."

"So what are we gonna do with the baka?" Hiei said slamming his foot into Juno's back who grunted in protest.

"W-well I guess we just take him back to Koenma…"

"Wow that was the shortest mission ever! Taiso you can come with us when ever you want!"

"YAY!!" she says and starts to move around saying 'do that happy dance' over and over again until Hiei knocked her in the back of the head.

"ok then lets head back!" Boton said and started walking away Taiso following dizzily behind her with Yuskie and Kuwabara while Kurama and Hiei hung back and conversed silently.

"Well now that-"

"WAIT!!"

"Yes Kuwabara?"

"We never go to finish science class so: why did all the dinosaurs die?"

"Um, well, Kuwabara you see there was-"

"BECAUSE YOU TOUCH YOUR SELF AT NIGHT!" Taiso randomly yelled out pointing an accusing finger at Kuwabara.

…

…

…

…

"Kuwabara you nasty little fruit cake!"

"WHAT?! I do not! How would you know?!"

"You're not a pedophile for nothing, baka…"

"WHY YOU!!" Kuwabara launched at Hiei who again disappeared and reappeared next to and slightly behind Taiso who was standing there confused.

"What are we talking about again?"

Every one did an anime fall or twitched.

"Onna, shut up."

"Hai "

Koenma watched them all laughing together and sighed; it would start in one month but he was starting to regret his decision; but it was too late, his father had already approved the plan and would not waver from that point; the experiments had to go on.


End file.
